


The Way Down

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Smut Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airbender Allura (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Lance (Voltron), Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Earthbender Hunk (Voltron), Earthbender Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Firebender Keith (Voltron), One Shot, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Shameless Smut, Waterbender Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Smut Week Day 6: Walked in





	The Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> A not-really-canon sequel to Ain't No Grave (can hold my body down) since I don't think it would actually take Lance and Pidge over 5 years to get together in that AU.

Pidge had been nine when she first met the Avatar when they were both learning Earthbending and Metalbending thanks to their teachers. She had been thirteen when she started to travel with him to the Fire Nation. She had been fourteen when the two had to escape from Lance’s Firebending teacher, Zarkon, and his son, Lotor, with the help of Keith, a firebender who had been one of Zarkon’s guards Pidge and Lance had made friends with during the year of ‘training’ which had turned out to be a ploy to keep the Avatar in their home until his son returned to do horrible experiments on Lance for a reason she couldn’t understand.

She had been sixteen when she realized she had feelings for her friend the Avatar, as the three of them grew to a group of five when they met another Earthbender named Hunk who was kind enough to help them along the road to find a safe town that didn’t have Zarkon’s people spying on everything, and again when they met the previous Avatar’s girlfriend, an airbender named Allura, in an abandoned building halfway up a mountain where townsfolk were saying held a monster that needed to be dealt with.

For the next three years after realizing her stupid crush, Pidge forced down all feelings she could have for any of her companions in favour of pushing them away. They all saw her as the little sister, none of them, particularly not Lance, would find her good enough to be with.

She wasn’t very good at hiding her feelings, however, when she was around Keith or Allura. Allura could practically smell the romance wanting to bloom every time Lance and Pidge were sitting and chatting together, and Keith could just tell when a façade was put up. Try as she might, the two could see straight through her, and while she appreciated them not forcing her or Lance into anything, she was mortified any time they gave her a knowing look when she brushed her bangs behind her ear, or smiled at a corny joke Lance cracked.

She was beside the fire, poking the burning logs with her stick. She was supposed to keep watch for Lotor’s men who had been sighted a few days ago in their area.

That was, she had been, until Keith with an uncharacteristically wide grin approached her and she wasn’t sure if he had been possessed by a kind ghost or not.

“Hey, Pidge.” He greeted as he sat down next to her, his smile still in place that was all too knowing to let the Metalbender relax just yet.

“Why are you being so creepy?” She replied, her eyes narrowed.

“No reason. Just wanted to let you know, I think I heard Lance call for you in his cabin. Sounded urgent?” His smile slipped off, looking more normal as he rolled his eyes.

“Do you know what he needs me for?” She asked, standing up with a stretch.

“Not really. But I think you should hurry to see what he needs. I’ll keep watch until you come back, but you don’t have to hurry.”

“Uh, okay. Be back soon, then.” She turned towards the small cabin Lance had made for himself. It was really only large enough for two people to comfortably sleep in, but Lance was a loud snorer, so no one was willing to put up with it even if they got the best shelter.

She was about to knock on the door when she heard a soft moan coming from inside the cabin.

_“Ahn, Pidge, yes.”_ Lance’s voice could be just barely heard.

Immediately Pidge was struck dumb, torn between running the hell away, or peeking in, because _Lance sounded like he was thinking of her and masturbating._ Her face went red she felt like she was suddenly getting firebending powers or something.

_“I bet your lips are so soft. Fuck me, Pidge.”_ Lance’s words filtered through the cabin and the Earthbender found her body moving before she could think properly.

The good thing about being so small was she was light, able to barely make a sound as she slipped into the cabin to see Lance in a very intimate position. Sitting down on his blanket, he had his legs spread, his body curled inwards with his head hanging, eyes shut tight. One hand kept him balanced as the other was coated in water, stroking his cock at a slow pace that was almost hypnotic. He was facing the side, one of his legs just barely covering from the door if someone announced their presence, but Pidge managed to get in close, her body getting slowly warmer as she tried to figure out if she could escape now or not.

She froze when Lance moaned again, his head thrown back. “Gods, Pidge, I wish you were really here.”

“Would you like me to be here?” She asked, throwing all sense out of the window. She finally had an opportunity, and if this made things awkward, she couldn’t pass it up.

Lance’s eyes snapped open with a cry of shock, his knees knocking together in what looked like a painful manner, and he twisted to see the girl he was just moaning for staring at him with a red face but fascinated eyes. “Oh my gods, Pidge!” He shouted.

Pidge jumped back, her back now against the door as some of her sense came back with a vengeance, warning her she was ruining their friendship. “I-I can leave, I won’t talk about this, I-”

“No!” Lance cried, flinging himself up and over her, his hands gripping her arms. “Please don’t leave!”

Pidge was frozen, her eyes meeting his because if she looked lower, she would see Lance’s cock semi-hard free of his hand and of any clothes.

The two were silent for several long seconds before Lance pulled away, seemingly becoming self-conscious about being half-naked from the waist down. “Please. Don’t leave.”

Pidge licked her lips, her body melting as she looked at him before flicking down to his cock. “What did you want me to do?” She asked softly, stepping forward, warmth pooling her insides. She had a good idea, but she kind of wanted Lance to command her, a thrill going through her body at the idea.

He stuttered at first before seemingly understanding her facial expression. “I-I wanted your lips, a-around my cock.” He said.

Pidge looked at him carefully before she went on her knees so her face was about where Lance’s cock stood half-mast. She looked up at him, licking her lips as she carefully made her way until she practically between his legs.

Lance seemed to have stopped working, his eyes wide as he stared at Pidge move. At least, he was frozen until Pidge wrapped a warm hand around his shaft and gave it an experimental tug, enough pressure to produce a moan from the man’s lips. Then she held it as she took the head in her mouth, her tongue curiously tasting his skin, swiping up and down the slit when she saw how it made the Avatar shudder visibly.

_“Oh my gods,_ you are so much better than my hand.” Lance breathed. “I-I can’t stand up, I’m going to fall over.”

Pidge took his head out of her mouth as he sat down with his back against one of the walls, before he beckoned her over to sit between his legs. She did as he said, before bending forward to take his cock into her mouth again.

Once she had gotten used to the taste of him in her mouth, she slowly took more of the shaft into her, until the tip of his cock touched the back of her throat and she was afraid of her gag-reflex acting up. It didn’t seem to matter to Lance as when she looked up at his face, he looked to be in heaven, his mouth open in a silent moan.

With her tongue, Pidge slicked up Lance’s cock and began bobbing her head to a rhythm that made the Avatar pant. She loved the sounds he made, and she felt herself get particularly wet. She brought a hand into her pants, rubbing her clit and fingering herself as she sucked Lance’s cock, only stopping once when Lance’s hands brushed through her hair and took hold of it, tangling both hands into her long locks and encouraging her to quicken her pace.

“Keep going. Gods, suck me off, Pidge.” The words sent a thrill through her body and she moaned in response, fingering herself faster and bobbing her head at a quicker pace.

She started to taste something salty leaking from Lance’s cock as she sucked him off, but couldn’t decide if the taste was the worst thing she had ever tasted. She noticed how Lance was also matching her movements with his hips a bit, bucking when she took more of his cock in her mouth until she was continuously getting the back of her throat hit by his tip, but at least both were careful of her gag-reflex getting hit.

“Pidge, yes, ahnn, yes.” Lance gripped her head, stilling her with his cock touching the back of her throat even when she tried to move away.

Not a second later, hot, thick liquid spilled from his cock down her throat, to her surprise and she gagged but unable to pull away until the last of it spurted out of him and he loosened his grip. She had swallowed a lot of it, but as she pulled his cock out, she still had a globule of the salty cum that she spat out with a disgusted look.

“Sorry. I didn’t think that was going to happen.” Lance said sheepishly. “But, gods, your lips are amazing.”

“A little warning would have been enough, you know.” Pidge huffed, the taste of cum coating her tongue and she made a face. “How would you feel if I came down your throat without warning?”

“Is that a suggestion? I saw you playing with yourself the entire time.” Lance said, leaning forward and he slid his hand down her pants where her hand was over her clit and entrance. “It’s only fair if you got me to cum, I return the favour.”

If she hadn’t been wet before, she was soaking now at the idea, and all sense fled. “Gods, please.”

Lance’s smile had the Earthbender melt, and within seconds she was completely naked, laying on the blankets, with Lance between her legs looking at her pussy with a look of curiosity before he lowered his head and licked around it.

Pidge let out a yelp in surprise, stars bursting in her vision for a moment, but Lance didn’t give her any time to process before he flicked his tongue into her. He seemed to enjoy making her writhe, holding her hips down as he stuck his tongue down as far as it could go, and all Pidge could do was moan. She swore she saw stars as he moved his tongue around, new sensations she couldn’t even begin to describe, but she loved it. She moaned for more, prompting him to thrust his tongue in and out until she couldn’t think straight.

“Oh my gods, ohmygods, _don’t stop, Lance.”_ Pidge begged in a high tone, panting as she wished she could buck her hips to get him to fuck her deeper with his tongue.

He didn’t stop. With one hand holding Pidge’s hips down, the other went to her clit and flicked it and rubbed it, causing the girl to swear and cry out in pleasure. She forgot where she was, what she had been doing before, everything except for this very moment, of Lance practically eating her out and making her see stars burst before her eyes.

Unlike Lance, Pidge came with a cry as a warning, her climax quick and soon she was overstimulated, her skin on fire with every touch. Lance raised his head, her juices slipping down to his chin as he gave her a wide grin.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Yeah? I bet you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that, either.” She panted, her eyes fluttering.

“Probably.” Lance replied with a shrug, his grin still in place. “Gods, that was amazing. _You’re_ so amazing.”

Pidge laughed breathlessly, feeling warm all over, but she still reached for Lance, pulling him to lay on top of her. “Sleep with me.”

“This is my room, so yeah.” Lance laughed as well, and the two shared a kiss, still tasting like the other’s cum and juices, but the didn’t mind.

The two kissed for several minutes before Pidge felt her body get heavy with sleep, and by the time she fell asleep, Lance had stopped to kiss her temple softly.

* * *

 

Outside the cabin, far from the little room, Keith, Allura, and Hunk sat around the fire, watching in the direction of where the other two members of their group were finally fucking. Allura and Hunk had laughed when they saw Keith in Pidge’s position by the fire, and he told them what he thought was going to happen. He had been right, of course, so his shit-eating grin was only growing.

“How long as it been? A couple years?” Hunk questioned as the three suddenly heard Pidge make a high keen from whatever Lance was doing to her.

“They certainly took their sweet time.” Allura chuckled lightly.

“They’ve been in love since I met them.” Keith shrugged. He didn’t mind too much that he had to pass Lance’s cabin, hear him masturbating while talking about Pidge, to get to this result. “Just took them forever to figure it out.”

“What are you, a matchmaker?” Hunk asked sardonically.

“No, just more observant than anyone gives me credit for.” Keith rolled his eyes as the three of them laughed. “Maybe they’ll finally be a thing by the time dawn rises. That would be nice, to stop seeing them pine.”

The other two agreed quickly, shaking their heads.

“They both deserve it too.” Allura said with a distant, saddened expression. “Especially Lance. He should be happy.”

The men nodded before Keith added a couple more logs to the fire, adding some of his fire to make sure it catches with the burning embers. “Yeah, they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is an instigator.  
> I also wrote this really late, so I didn't edit it all that much, so any mistakes are because I'm an idiot.


End file.
